polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Sztejner-Pierczyńska/Gry
Gry komputerowe |- | |1996 | |''Sekrety króla'' | }} |- | |1999 | |''UFOs'' | |- | |2000 | |''Wesołe przedszkole Bolka i Lolka'' | }} |- |2001 |''ABC z Reksiem'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V: Kuźnia przeznaczenia'' | }} |- |2006 |''Neverwinter Nights 2'' | }} |- |2006 |''Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse'' | }} |- | |2006 | |''Viva Piñata'' | |- | |2007 | |''Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Barbie pamiętniki: Szkolna tajemnica'' | }} |- |2007 |''Ratatuj'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Scooby-Doo! Kamera! Akcja! Zamęt!'' | |- | |2007 | |''Shrek Trzeci'' | }} |- | |2007 | |''Świat Barbie: Zawody jeździeckie – Tajemnicza przejażdżka'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Barbie: 12 tańczących księżniczek'' | |- |2008 |''Księżniczka: Bajkowa podróż'' | }} |- | |2008 | |''Mass Effect'' | }} |- |2008 |''So Blonde: Blondynka w opałach'' | |- |2009 |''Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures'' | }} |- |2009 |''Colin McRae: DiRT 2'' | }} |- | |2009 | |''Dragon Age: Początek'' | }} |- |2009 |''inFamous'' | }} |- |2009 |''InviZimals'' | }} |- |2009 |''Neverwinter Nights 2: Wrota zachodu'' | }} |- |2010 |''Crackdown 2'' | |- | |2010 | |''Disciples III: Odrodzenie'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Dragon Age: Początek – Przebudzenie'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War III'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Heavy Rain'' | }} |- |2010 |''InviZimals: Następny wymiar'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''Mass Effect 2'' | }} |- | |2010 | |''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' | }} |- |2010 |''Zaplątani'' | }} |- |2011 |''InviZimals: Zaginione plemiona'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''League of Legends'' | }} |- |2011 |''MotorStorm: Apokalipsa'' | }} |- |2011 |''nieSławny: inFamous 2'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' | }} |- | |2011 | |''Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów'' | }} |- |2012 |''Antek'' | }} |- |2012 |''Dance Central 3'' | |- | |2012 | |''Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie'' | }} |- |2012 |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- |2012 |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' | }} |- |2013 |''Kinect Rush: Przygoda ze studiem Disney Pixar'' | }} |- |2013 |''Knack'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''Samoloty'' | |- | |2013 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dragonborn'' | }} |- | |2013 | |''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Hearthfire'' | }} |- |2014 |''Hearthstone'' | }} |- |2014 |''Sunset Overdrive'' | }} |- |2015 |''Battlefield Hardline'' | }} |- |2015 |''Everybody’s Gone to the Rapture'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon'' | }} |- | |2015 | |''Wiedźmin: Dziki Gon – Serca z kamienia'' | }} |- |2016 |''Alice VR'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dishonored 2'' | }} |- |2016 |''Dying Light: The Following'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Elex'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Horizon Zero Dawn'' | }} |- |2017 |''Knack II'' | }} |- |2017 |''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' | }} |- |2017 |''Need for Speed: Payback'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Prey'' | }} |- | |2017 | |''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' | }} |- |2017 |''The LEGO Ninjago Movie – Gra wideo'' | }} |- |2018 |''Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII'' | }} |- | |2018 | |''Marvel’s Spider-Man'' | }} |- |2018 |''Starlink: Battle for Atlas'' | }} |- |2019 |''Blood & Truth'' | }} |- |2019 |''RAGE 2'' | }} |- |}